Stargate Renactum Imperium
by YuTG
Summary: For twenty years the Stargate program has become public knowledge and the Milky Way is at peace. The Peace will not last as a threat as old as the ancients begins to move and reclaim its lost civilization.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is basically just a premise for long standing story idea I have. I hope people will like it. The prologue is setting the stage.

The Wraith-Atlanteans have been at war for more than 80 years and while Atlantean council can honestly say that they won every battle they could not see a way to win the war. The Atlantean council deployed Twelve battlegroups of enhanced auroras to conduct deep strike operations against the Wraith controlled territory.

**Stargate Renactum Imperium **

"Well, I think they could be the teachers of roads. See, the Romans were the first real road builders. They spoke Latin and they learned to build roads from the gods, known as the Ancient ones." – Daniel Jackson

**-Prologue-**

**Approximately 10,010 years ago**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**Atlantis**

In the bowels of Atlantis, Prisoner confinement Civil guards stood at attention. Several detainees in Atlantean military uniform were confined but stood at the ready.

"General!" The warden called sarcastically, "Time for your sentencing."

The detainees like moved back making a path. A lone young imposing man in the uniform of an atlantian general his chest festooned with medals. General Corlianus Abaddon stood giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Dropped the shield!" The guard warden said

Each and every one of the detainees were placed in restraints at stunner point and guided to the Atlantis Central hub. Aside from their jailers and the guard warden only Fourth councilman Dredlos, Lantia leading expert in genetic research, came in person who acts as adjudicator in favor of General Abaddon and nearly two dozen of his officers and most loyal supporters stood lined up five rows wide and four columns deep with General Abaddon standing apart near Councilman Dreadlos as if to present his men for inspection.

The viewer shimmered and Atlantean council appeared in hologram form so realistic it seemed they were right in front of them.

"Fellow council members, we are here to perform sad duty. We are here to sit in judgment over one of our own. Before us stand the accused, once a rising star and a model atlantean General Corlianus Abaddon, destroyer of worlds." Third councilman Morros declared.

"General Corlianus Abaddon, You and your officers are charge with utilizing prohibited technology to destroy fifteen worlds and slaughtering 800 million sentient life forms," councilman Morros said.

"Before we pass judgment do the accused have anything to say?" Second Councilman Dredlos appeared beside General Abaddon and his men.

General Corlianus Abaddon stared each of the council members straight in the eye with a deep breath he began in his cold tone, "For over eighty years, we have won every engagement against the Wraith. We have slaughtered them in droves in battle after battle; but, we are no closer to victory."

"We will lose this war because you sniveling old men lack the spine prosecute total war. Our scientist develops new weapons that can eradicate the Wraith but you prohibit it," seething with anger now, "You would lead our people to our deaths!" he screamed, "without utilizing the technology available in our hands because you lack the will to do what is necessary for the survival of our species."

"Yes, I destroyed worlds," with the passion of a zealot Abaddon sceamed, "I destroyed 15 _Wraith_ worlds!"

"You killed 200 million alterans." Morros countered with such vehemence; but, Corlianus didn't even flinch.

"Alterans!" Corlianus spat "enslaved, co-opted, or collaborators!" Abaddon said without loosing stride, "I did them a mercy!"

"mercy….," Moros said indignantly, "mercy! How can you stand there and claim you gave them mercy."

Corlianus let Moros words slide off him, "We are at war for the survival of our species. I regret nothing!" Abaddon countered.

The council members took a few minutes to recompose themselves; before head councilman Keiran stood.

"General Corlianus Abaddon," Councilman Keiran began, "this august body finds you and your officers will be penalized by a sentence of death. Your sentence to be carried…"

Low rumbling made the councilmember's froze in their place

The door to the Atlantean Council chamber opened and a flustered and panting tech tech officer arrived, "Council members, beg your pardon, a fleet of Wraith Hiveships have dropped out of Hyperspace and have begun bombarding Timaeus, a moon in the outer edge of the system.

"What happened to the ninth Battlesquadron?"

"The ships vanished" The tech officer reported

Councilman Moros was the first to react, "what about long range scans and planetary defenses?"

"We didn't detect anything on sensors and we cannot activate the planetary shielding array?

"A malfunction?" A female councilman asked

"Sabotage!" Moros concluded

Laughter filled the cold silence; Moros turned to the projector to see General Abadon laughing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Keiran screamed

Moros was issuing orders to mobilize the enhanced aurora ships to intercept and engage the Hivehsips.

In a predatory grin, "Too long this council has sat safe in this tower while our people burn now I have given this council a bitter taste of this war."

"You have given the Wraith a foothold in this system," Keiran screamed in a near apoplectic fit "Guard take them away!"

The civil guards stepped forward to encompass the prisoners; but instead of a band of restrained prisoners they face well trained and freed battle-hardened veterans that quickly overpowered them in a short scuffle. The guard captain and a two of his remaining men managed to fight his way to General Abadon and take the General hostage.

The General just smiled with a weapon pointed at his head. "You will all lay down your arms and submit," the guard captain gave in a curt but flustered tone, as trembling from the wraith bombardment rocked the planet surface.

The Generals officers froze in various states of action. The guard captain stared down the detainees; his arm around the general's neck weapon pointed on the general's right temple. The general gave an off-hand smile offhand. Shots sounded behind him and the guard captain became no more than a sack of dead flesh and slump forward. Successive shots echoed in the chamber and Councilman Dredlos with a weapon smoke of radiated heat after his discharge that dispense with three members of the civil guard.

Dredlos pointed the weapon to the general square in the General's face and smiled. The general smiled back and Dredlos ease his hand on the grip and presented the weapon's grip to the General, "I serve you for the survival of our people."

General Abbadon took the weapon from him and smiled. Turned it to the video feeds and destroyed them one at a time.

The Lantean council chambers were in an uproar at the recent events. Councilman Keiran gave orders to deploy more security personnel to surround detainment center.

"I've ordered Battlegroup XI and XX to launch a counter-attack against the Wraith." Morros informed the council, "They should be entering hyperspace now."

"NOW CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NINTH?" Councilman Keiran yelled.

Morros scratched his chin. _The ninth was General Abbadon's task group in over 17 deep strike missions against Wraith territory absolutely loyal to him. Morros recommended the entire battle group crews to be cycled out and scattered but cycling out and detaining elite veterans in the middle of the Wraith war was judged impossible and the council only allowed a purged of key officers and reassigned the ninth to a critical but low threat zone in Timaeus sector a very circuitous route to Lantea from all known Wraith settlements. This was obviously a escape plan by Abaddon and his loyalists. Abaddon was misguided and willing to do anything he believe was necessary to beat the Wraith; but he couldn't believe Abaddon would align himself with the Wraith to escape. So it was unlikely the Nineth let the Wraith pass…. _

Morros thoughts were interrupted when the city lighting flickered and the monitors went static and dark. The entire power grid across Lantea went down.

"What happened to the local power grid?" A female councilman asked

"Another Tech report we have suffered massive failure in the planetary grid," Councilman Haring said, "power station, Transport systems, communications systems, chair platforms, satellite platforms and planetary shield generators are all down cause unknown."

Moros opened his com channel "Security personnel to critical areas deploy all gateshuttles, security to the gateroom. Engineers to the substations." Morros wrapped out orders like a general.

"Deploy the entire civil guard to population centers!"

"Send word to Tria Battlegroup to go on full alert and defend the planet…" Keiran ordered

"Send word to Eleventh and Twentieth ship group to come back!" Morros called out.

The council members looked at him in shocked surprise.

"The ninth is coming!" Morros said.

The Council chambers rocked nearly toppling Hangral, an old council member.

"It's the Wraith!" one of the council members shrilled in panic

"The Tria Battle group has sent word that seven Auroras and ten Nebula class ships and two comet auxillary ships." The tech officer, "it's the Ninth, they've open fire."

High above Atlantis orbit ships dropped out of Hyperspace, seven Auroras, ten Nebula class ships and two Comet class auxillary ships. and let loose their weapons, on the continent of the detention center. On the Aurora Pterus flagship of Ninth Battlegroup, Tribune Hesia stood the Fleet captain's chair was empty. The throne empty waited for the uncrowned King of the fleet. The most recent inhabitant a spineless bureaucrat had met his end at Tribune Hestia's hand. She was the ship third officer so the she was missed by the purge; but, but purging the Fleet officers were not enough. Hestia knew every man and woman aboard these ships were completely loyal to the general. Only purge of the entire crews would remove the general's loyalists. Another half-measure decision the council is so proud of.

The injustice of general's detainment and trial had caused the disgruntled crews uproar and the indignity of being stationed in a non-critical post because of questions of their loyalty was the last straw.

"Our comrades have successfully enacted the plan…" the comm officer reported, "the planet is dark, No, weapons no shield. The Tria Squad is six light minutes out and XX and XI Squads are already a light month towards Timaeus" the comm. Officer gave a quite smile they fell for the ruse.

"Good…send message exodus!" Hestia gave the command.

The ninth began planetary bombardment of weapon sites. Not a total planetary bombardment but an attack limited to sites created an opening in the planetary defence grids. Since the system controls were down the satellite stations were totally defenceless and easily destroyed or disabled.

"Clearing of orbital defences is 90% completed while ground base defences is 60% complete. We have received word from ground team Alpha, they have acquired their package but are pinned down; Team Beta was delayed." In a succinct tone.

"Signal the General!" Tribune Hestia ordered.

**Detention Cener**

Civil Guard forces tried to break through the perimeter barricades. Shots fired overhead. The long narrow corridor created a good bottle-neck to easily defend but they were easily trapped and could be worn down. Five of his officers were down

"Codeword exodus." Dredlos stated, as he activated his transmitter.

"Daelus?" the general asked, "Wheres the charge?"

Daelus passed two of the Lantian hand weapons, "I've overloaded these; it will make a good distraction."

The General took the improvised explosive and tossed it down the hall. The energy blast paused.

"Lets get ready to leave!" excitement, fear, and uneasiness ran down his spine as General Abbadon assembled his men. The men lined up. A brilliant flash of light filled the chamber before the civil guard moved in.

**ON BOARD THE PTERUS BRIDGE**

General Corlianus Abaddon marched into the bridge. Followed by determined looking Councilor Dredlos. The bridge crew stood at attention to greet the general. General Abaddon gave them a Lantean salute right fist to left breast.

"Welcome back General," Hasti gave a respectful salute The General nodded.

"Thanks for the rescue," Abaddon said.

The general stood before fleet command chair for a moment; he ran his hand over the arm rest before sitting down. Concentrating General Abaddon closed his eyes and initiated the control chair. True masters of the ancient control chairs develop it to make the ship a part of ones body like a leg or an arm and few were better than General Corlianus Abaddon. Instantly his mind was filled with images displays of ship status and status of the Ninth. The status of the planetary defenses. With effort Abaddon focused the ship sensors to the sensor readings about the on coming Tria Squadron; The Tria squadron were composed of enhance twelve enhance auroras to his force of seven standard Auroras and ten older Nebula class ships and two Comet auxillary ships. His force was outmatched in a head on clash, Not to mention the two other battlegroups that have been recalled approximate arrival time twenty minutes.

Abaddon focused again two the two key blips on Atlantis surface. Alpha was already breaking planetary gravity well making its way to the Ninth. Beta was still stuck with a swarm of Gateshuttles closing in. _Abaddon let out a low curse_ Beta was absolutely paramount; but there was no way to get them out. The Trias task force would be on them in three minutes. Alpha team would here in four. Beta would be absolutely delayed. He racked his mind. It was simple math like most thinks. Success is absolutely necessary. Clear Cold calculation but there was no way to get around it now. Abaddon disengaged from full immersion. All the inputs were too much to make key communications. Abaddon knew from experience that slight distraction could cost critical seconds in battlefield conditions coordinating a fleet action.

All ships come about aim all weapons on Kyra, Tribune Hasti nodded and gave orders.

"Open communications to the Tria's commander…"

General Hippaforalkus appeared stern on his bridge, "Surrender you are surrounded!"

"I can't do that general and you won't fire on us." Abaddon answered his face an absolute mask.

"Why?" Hippaforalkus "You can't out run us you cannot out fight us. Yield or die."

I have my ships weapons pointed at Kyra I will open fire if you do not cease your advance.

Hippaforalkus glared daggers at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I have been charged and convicted with the deaths with 200 million alterans." Abaddon asked, "Whats another twenty million?"

The two men stared at each other but Hippaforalkus blinked first, "All ships cease advance."

"The Tria task force has ceased advance" Hasti confirmed

"Sir sensors have indicated that Beta shuttle has been destroyed." Sensors officer said.

"Planetary defense back up will be back on in four minutes."

"Wheres Alpha shuttle?" Abaddon question his voice tinge with excitement.

"its just docked."

"Nebula remain in orbit if the Tria task force moves open fire on the surface and cover the fleets retreat," Abaddon declared, "All remaining ships break orbit and jump out now."

**Five minutes later**

"Sir long range sensors have detected no pursuit." Hasti said

"We have set a rendezvous point for the heavy transport ships" Hasti notified.

"Good I am sending exodus plan phase six." Abaddon sent out the final phase of the plan to save Lantean civilization.

An Arcani team Alpha, Lantean elite ground forces entered the bridge. We only managed to take four power modules The Arcani Team leader presented four ZPMs to the General, "the civil guards reacted quickly and took down four of my men two of them carried the remainder.

"Good. Our plan will have to be altered but we can still manage." General Abaddon claim, "The failure of Team Beta cost us the Atlantis knowledge archives."

"Sir without the enhance power modules it will take us more than two thousand years to reach the Quarantine Galaxy with just the interstellar drives," Hasti said.

"I made sure the stasis systems of these ships are fully functional" Dredlos said, "we would lose fifteen years but we can begin again."

"I've sounded out the men a lot are apprehensive" Hasti said, "…but they will follow you."

Even without Hasti's assuring words he already knew that. Under secret instruction to Dredlos he had organized this plan. They knew

"Open comms to all ships" Abaddon said

"Atlantis has failed the ill conceived decisions of the council resulted in the emergence of the Wraith. Their lack of will to do what is necessary has doomed them. Let them meet their fates. We will begin again. While our plan was not a complete success; we failed to capture the Lantean database. No matter! Those archives were fraught with blunder through our strength determination and courage we will begin again. We are going to set our course for the Quarantine Space. The Space our Ancestors gave up on. A place failed by the more foolish decisions. While it will take us Two thousand years we will begin anew a stronger more capable race."

With those words, the passengers and crew of his rag-tag fleet set course to the Quarantine Space/The Milky Way for a two thousand year voyage.

**January 20, 2015 Earth**

**San Francisco**

President Barack Hussein Obama II stood in waiting room looking at his prepared speech for the hundredth time.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Homeworld Defense General Jonathan "Jack" J. O'Neill asked.

"There will be no better time." President Obama said, "Threat levels here and in the Pegasus Galaxy are low. For our species to take our place in the Universe we must do so with open support from our people. I thought you knew that."

O'Neill smiled, "I did. I just wanted you to be sure."

"Thanks Jack."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 44th President of the Untited States President Barack Hussein Obama II"

President Barack Hussein Obama II step over the dais behind him stood various representatives of Russia, China, France, Great Britain, Germany, and Canada resolute.

"My fellow Americans-no-my fellow earthlings, I welcome you to this momentous day. I am going to speak of something astounding and wondrous that would challenge the pioneering spirit of every human on Earth. I am here to tell you humanity about the Stargate Program." The president said with a smile.

Behind him the stargate opened. If anyone watch they would see Atlantis decloaked for everyone in the San Francisco Bay to see.

The president continued a basic summary of the near to decade secret program; the international alliance for the stargate; Homeworld Defence program the various technologies advancements and future programs.

Over the next six months, the public reaction from president's revelation of the new reality; spread the entire gamut of human emotion from excitement to fear. The revelation of the wonders revealed the threats as well. Briefings packets about the Goald, Jaffa, Ori, Tok'Ra were disseminated over the internet. Militant groups, survivalists, religious leaders and entire governments raised uproar. The IOA diplomatic teams work at a fever pitch to make agreements.

The tumult died down as new technologies became available, diplomatic packages switch hands and the rest was history.

**Read and Review:**

The story forwarded twenty years from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Road to hell is pave with good intentions

**Six thousand BC**

Upon awakening from two thousand years of stasis, they were attacked by a pyramidal ship commanded by semihumanoid life claiming a deity of some sort and demanded their submission. In their half awake-disoriented state, General Corlianus Abaddon flopped on the chair interface and ordered to launch a counter-attack. The battle was quick but costly. The element of surprise and his disoriented state allowed their attacking ship to strike unhindered for almost two minutes. With the ships conserving power with minimal shields, the makeship fleet loss three of the Nebulas and one of the Auroras destroyed another Aurora and a comet, auxiliary ship, severely damaged.

After the battle, the Pyramidal ship was disabled but not destroyed. Hoping for any salvage, Abaddon ordered a boarding party using All of the Arcanii, elite ground forces team and conscripted crew members. Using four gate shuttles in stealth they boarded the pyramidal ship, the boarding party attack with deadly precision. The initial attack force comprised the entire force of Arcanii in stealth gear followed by supported force comprised of the conscripted crew. In a few hours the ship was taken.

"General. We have taken the ship." Fulvious the Second Arcanii reported his stealth helmet off.

General Corlianus Abbadon stared at his bridge view screen. Tribune Hasti sat in her command chair beside him while Dredlos sat behind him in an observer's chair,

"Where is First Arcanii Januarius?" asked Abbadon

Second Arcanii Commander Fulvious paused, "First Arcanii Januarius fell in battle."

Abbadon paused Marcus Januarius was commander of his Arcanii strike in 5 infiltration missions in Wraith planetary facilities and commanded two boarding missions on a Wraith cruiser. "How?" Abaddon asked.

Fulvious gave brief summary of the action, the initial infiltration was swift and precise in their stealth suits the Arcani managed to kill more than three dozen enemy soldiers before they could fire their staff weapons but while most of the crew were Alteran-like they had strong reptilian commanders with glowing eyes that manage to sense if not see the Arcanii.

The reptilian commander lured First Arcanii Januarius and his squad in and pounced with almost a dozen reptiles. The Squad fought hard but was cut down before reinforcements arrived.

General Corlianus Abbadon paused silently morning the loss of a capable officer. "What have you found?"

"The ship is control council uses an unknown language but from a cursory examination show crystal memory technology not completely alien to our own but more primitive. There are also numerous technological devices but all seem to be inferior to ours. The ship contains numerous lifeforms like the officer reptiles, the alteran like soldier zealots and their staff weapons, as well as few hundred primitive alterans offshoots and more lizard men imprisoned in holding cells."

"Tribune Hasti, I want you to send some engineers to see if we can salvage the ship."

"Second Arcani Fulvious I want you to bring back samples technologies to the remaining comet for study. Bring back sample specimens to…" Abbadon paused and looked Seucos Dredloss, former Alteran chief genetic scientist, he considered sending the samples here to the Pteros for examination but the risk of contamination and unavailability of space and equipment.

"I will transfer to the comet General to prevent any biological contamination," Dredloss said. Abbadon agreed and relayed the orders. I want a preliminary report in 24 hours.

"Hasti, I want you to send system specialists to see if they can make sense of any data from the alien ship. I want you to catalogue of what resources we have left and probe through what records we have if there are any records of these creatures report your findings after 24 hours.

**Pteros**

**Tacticall Briefing room**.

Hasti's report was brief but brutal from their group of eight thousand refugees they had lost almost two thousand to stasis failure and another thousand dead or injured because of the attack. They lost three of the Nebulas and one Aurora destroyed. The damaged Aurora lost all its weapons and the damaged comet was beyond repair. Her one good new was that they had arrived in the Quarantine Galaxy. If it can be considered good news to make it to your destination low on everything and find it teaming with hostile life forms.

Dredloss' report was surprising but can barely be considered good news. The first two Alteran like species were similar to Alterans that they could be genetic cousins. The Warrior Zealots were once genetic cousins but they were genetically modified to serve as host to a small snake-like organism in a pouch-like pocket in the abdomen. The reptilian commanders seem to be the final hosts of the snake-like species. Abaddon ordered the Snake specimens to accounted for and sealed up and his entire boarding force screened for infestation.

"So where did these species emerge from," Abbadon asked Hasti.

Hasti rose and move to the tactical display, Hasti began her report, "Our earliest records indicate that our ancestors abandoned this galaxy after a plague ravaged the system. From all accounts the plague was virulent and 100% fatal it is likely some survived after the plague ran its course and repopulated the galaxy."

"Are you saying we might encounter these new species are all over the galaxy?"

"Yes sir this colony ship is carrying four intact stargates," Hasti reported.

Abbadon's countenance remained impassive as a military commander he had to remain his composure at all times but in his mind he saw his dreams of a restoration alteran civilization crumble. From Fulvious' account they had some technological edge but without the full Lantean database his technological superiority would be insufficient. Neither did he have the resources and manpower to fight an interstellar war.

"We have some trouble in the conversion but from what we can tell the reptilian species…or rather the snake entities, the Goauld are the new dominant species in this galaxy. It seems they inherited remnant pieces of Alteran technologies and used it to assert themselves over the inhabitants of dozens of worlds as a theocratic power utilizing the remnant Alteran gate system." Hasti continued as she did not notice Abbadon's turmoil, "…The ship seems to be a colony ship bound for the edge of the galaxy"

"Where…" a voice said it was moments before Abbadon recognized that it was his own voice.

Hasti's hand flew over the controls and the image before the display changed, "Here, it is dubbed the Erebus system, it is about three decades away from the major Goauld spheres of influence." They have basic necessities to establish a settlement.

Corlianus, Dredlos, and Hasti stared at the system displayed.

The image showed a binary star system with a small collection of half a dozen planetoids, an asteroid field then a Hydrogen gas giant, Aside from those celestial bodies there were four moons and three planets at varying some distance from the giant: The first was semi-habitable with a depleted atmosphere and close enough to the Suns that it was extreme heat and bombarded by radiation that normal Alterans develop medical problems. The second was an extreme gravity world about twice that of Atlantean normal. The third seemed most appropriate world for human habitation was a planetoid a few degrees lower than standard norm with about a quarter of the planet possessing sulphuric clouds ejected from hundreds of microvolcanoes dotting the southern hemisphere.

Staring at the display Abbadon saw a lot of potential,

"Where is it can we get there?" Dredlos ask.

"Its still a four year journey from our current location." Hasti reported

Filled with new resolve Abbadon stood, "Do we have enough fuel to get there?"

Hasti made calculations, "no sir, not all the ships…but one ship can."

The two men stared at her. They had a much reduced crew but one ship could not carry all the passengers,

Hasti blazed on, "we can equip an Aurora with enough supplies and two of the Subspace power modules, ZPMs, at full power the aurora can make the journey in four days."

"We leave the others behind Dredloss," said his face a combination of dread, fear, hope and disgust.

"No," Hasti shook her head and smiled, "The Aurora can carry a stargate and begin resettlement in four days. The ships and the heavy equipment can be guided to rendezvous with us later and without life support and power to the stasis chambers the ships can re-enter hyperspace and cut the journey to a year.

"We can do it."

"What about the genetic specimens?" Dredlos asked speaking of the prisoners/slaves they captured from the Goauld ship.

"We can bring them use them as a work detail to establish our new colony." General Abbadon declared, "We will rebuild our civilization!" _Abbadon made himself a silent vow he will bring about the rebirth of their civilization._

**Year 2016 AD Erebus System**

**Corlianus: Prime Capital Planet of the Renactum Imperium **

**Population Ten Billion Variant Species**

**Remus: Imperial Capital City**

**Imperial Military Headquarters**

The celebration of the past eighty days that preceding the inauguration of the new Imperator of the Renactum Imperium Imperator Nero Corlianus Abbadon had finally died down. The Imperial Court was assembled to hear deferrefama, galactic report.

Arianna Abbadon Agusta, twelve year old first daughter of House Abbadon, huffed at the Praetorian Guard with black nailed scaled palm in refusal at her entry to the Imperial council chambers and looked almost scoldingly, her hands on her waist chin up at the Praetorian, more than twice her size and almost four times her mass. "I am first daughter Arianna Abbadon Agusta and I demand entry!" she blustered. She had ditch her Orpatha maid servants and made her way to the Imperial Council Chambers to listen to the deferrefama she made was not going to tell anyone stand in her way.

The Praetorians looked at each other but remained resolute in barring her entry. The silent hallway thundered as a group of men marched their way. Arianna looked behind her to see a squad of black clad Arcanii. With their black helms on their sides, Arianna could see the leader was a familiar man, it was her old uncle First Arcani Marcus Januarius Abbadon escorted by six Arcanii. To Arrianna's surprise three of them were women which was highly scandalous enough but looking at one of the women, caught her eye she had stark white hair startling purple eyes and features speckled with ginger and creamy pale skin, an Orpath; but normal for her unorthodox uncle who recruited both men and women.

Arianna ran excitedly at her uncle his escorts closed in as if she was an assassin planning to kill the First Arcani. Marcus nudged his guards aside and eased their minds. Marcus embraced his niece and raised her up. Looking at her blue eyes and long blond locks, Marcus asked, "What are you doing here? Little one."

"Uncle…," Arianna pouted, "These guards barred my entry."

"Shss…" Marcus frowned, "did you tell your mother where you are?"

Arianna betrayed a guilty look which answered her uncle's question. Marcus sighed and keyed in his com-unit. Hestiana, Matriya of the Abbadon, voiced echoed from the communit, "Marcus, is that you?" A tone of concern mixed with excitement

Arriana gave a pleading look at her uncle.

"My lady…" Marcus pause considered Ariana look and gave her a grin, "Ariana is with me. I've decided to bring her to the Deferefama"

"The Deferefama?" Hestiana said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll smooth things over."

Marcus let her sit on his arm leaning on his shoulder as he marched forward.

The Praetorian guards stood at attention. One of the pair stepped forward and spoke respectfully, "it was the imperator's orders First Arcanii."

Arianna sulked, "I know Corly is in there."

The Praetorian gave her a look and Arianna and Marcus shifted her so Arianna looked at him. Marcus' stare was cold, and Arianna gulped. Corly, Alexander Tiberius Corleanus Abaddon was first son and while two years Arianna's junior he was heir to the Imperium. His harsh glare broke into a smile as he carried her into the Imperial Council Chambers.

The Arcanii detachment strolled into the chambers. The steward announced them. The chambers were filled with the members of the Imperial Council, the Paters Familias of Aristocracy, the four colony administrators, Imperial Generals and Senior Tribunes arranged near the walls of the elaborate chambers. At a dais in the other end of the chamber sat at the Imperial throne; on his left stood Imperial Warden Julius Antonios; on his right sat Imperial Heir Alexander Tiberius Corleanus Abaddon. More than half a dozen Praetorian guards armed with energy rifles flank either side with more guards lining the walls.

First Arcani Marcus Januarius Abbadon bent down and lowered Arrianna to her feet. Marcus stood up with Arrianna beside him. They march in. seven steps away from the dais the party stopped suddenly and Arrianna nearly stumbled after hitting her uncle's solid back and The Arcani dropped to their knees and Arrianna followed her forehead to the marble floor. The room was dead silent and Arrianna peeked up shocked when she saw her uncle stood squarely in violation of protocol.

The Imperator began to scowl; but, Marcus bent his knees in supplication. Arrianna saw her father turned in her direction then back at his brother Marcus and tried to shove her forehead deeper into the polished marble hoping to bury her head; _this wasn't a very good idea at all_ thought she.

After a long moment, the Imperator spoke, "Rise my _loyal_ subjects." 

The Arcani stood up and went to the side. Apparently they were the last to arrive because moments after they took their place the Imperial Warden introduce the custodii. Imperial Agents imbedded in different planets there were usually a hundred of them but only about twenty-eight appeared for the Deferefama

The Renactum Imperium, being two years away from the major Goauld settlements, had remain isolated from the rest of the galaxy since its founding almost seven thousand years ago; but, the ancient Imperators were wise enough to create a network of spies to update the Imperium, with galactic affairs during the inauguration of a new imperator and every ten years or so, the system was the Deferefama.

Arrianna stared amazed at the new state of affairs. Previously the Galaxy was stable under the thumb of the Goauld; the Goauld being slow stagnant race where war between System Lords were common enough occurrence that they didn't merit reporting anymore; but, the agents reported the emergence of a new human race known to many as the Tauri. With skill in battle, cunning methods, they engineered rebellion in the Jaffa and managed to topple the Goauld, knocked off an invasion by mechanical swarms, and headed off an invasion by a zealot army called the Ori. More rumors had it that the Tauri had technologies that rivaled that of the ancients and were developing at a pace unheard of before. The rapid change in events and the great turmoil cause a large chunk of the spy network to be destroyed. So only a few of the members managed to report in.

After several hours, wherein the Imperator swore to create sweeping changes to the empire; to take steps to fulfill the ancient promise. The imperator swore a vow to enact policies to begin multiple imperial projects that would lead the empire closer to its destiny.

Arrianna gave a stifled yawn she had tried to pay attention to the Imperator's speech but got bored even _Corly seemed to have fallen asleep._ First Arcani Marcus who had been only half listening to the Imperators speech and was more engrossed at spending time with his niece rather than listening to his brother's long winded speech.

The ceremonies were concluded and the Imperator rose and stepped out of the chambers followed by the Imperial heir a bit of drool dripped on his imperial finery.

A few minutes later a steward came up behind and gave a polite cough, "First Arcani Marcus, the Imperator has summoned you to attend him in his private chambers."

"All right." Marcus said rising. Their party rose as well, "Talas, take Ian and Adolphos and take my niece to the imperial apartments."

The orpath acknowledge the order. And guided the child away her uncle headed the other direction.

**Earth**

**Halifax**** Nova Scotia**

**December 2, 2016**

"zoom…" eight year old Kyra Chang played with her F302 fighter toy her father gave her it was the same model her dad piloted in the Pegasus galaxy. Kyra flew the toy around the yard with her hands like making maneuvers.

When a black car came by stopped at their front sidewalk and two men in Homeworld Command Uniform stepped out their chest filled with rank insignia for a moment she thought her daddy was back. The men made a slow steady stride to the front door. Of their house and rang their doorbell. Her mom took one look and gave a loud wail that grated on Kyra's ears.

That night Kyra's aunt came and stayed with them her mom thought she was asleep and but she could hear them downstairs. Her telling her mom that everything would be all right. Later that night, "her mom stayed next to her in bed whispering in her ear sweet words."

**A/N:**

I don't know how readers would feel about this the story is just expanding in my view. I had a general idea where it should go I made plans for a quick story but now I'm introducing and hopefully giving depth to my characters that readers will enjoy. Its hard to write but quite enjoyable for me.

If I timed their return right the events here would coincide general stargate canon. At the time of their return The Goauld would have hound Tauri and began expansion under Ra. The Goauld are expanding their territory. Like what Apophis did in season one he was planning to take over earth and putting Klorels in power even though Earth is far from Goauld interest.

**Read and Review**

I've included explanation on AU species and aspects down here:

**Terms**

Arcanii – Alteran Elite Special forces team designed to perform unconventional, high-risk missions behind enemy lines. The Arcanii are equipped in light weight armour with personal stealth gear that shields them from most detections devices. To ensure stealth Arcani do not use energy weapons; they only use bladed weapons as such each Arcani is a master of hand to hand and bladed and chemical weapons.

Civil Guards –

Orpath- genetic human-wraith crossbreed. A slave race capable of surviving the harsh condition on the heavy gravity world of Thasala in the Erebus system.

Praetorian Guard – are comprised of Nagans a genetic crossbreed between humans and Unas cloned to serve as the Imperial family's personal guard.

Tribunes – rank equivalent to Ship captains or Army Colonel


End file.
